a little piece of heaven
by Dryadeath
Summary: Esta historia participa de Desafíos "Buscando la inspiración" del Foro First Generation: The story before books.


_**Esta historia participa de Desafíos "Buscando la inspiración" del Foro First Generation: The story before books**_

_**nos leemos abajo.**_

* * *

**¿Vamos a jugar?**

Tan puntual como siempre, vuelves a escuchar el susurro aniñado en tu cabeza. Ese que, noche tras noche te obliga a abrir tus ojos abandonar los brazos de Morfeo. No es que estés bajo un hechizo, de eso ya te has asegurado, pero tu naturaleza Lovegood no dejara que desaproveches esta nueva oportunidad de desentrañar este misterio que se te presenta.

**Juguemos en el bosque**

A pesar de lo que grita tu sensatez, abandonas la seguridad de tu cama y emprendes el camino hacia las lindes del bosque prohibido. Siempre por distintos caminos, evitando las rondas de prefectos y al celador. No puedes evitar la anticipación, hoy tienes una corazonada.

Te detienes en la puerta del castillo, desde aquí ya has aprendido a distinguir la silueta carmesí que te espera en los límites del bosque, hundida entre los árboles, escasamente iluminada por la luz de la luna. Hoy hay luna llena.

Vacilas un momento, la experiencia te ha enseñado a nunca sobrevalorar tu suerte. Pero la niña está ahí, aguardando por ti.

Una vez más, mandas a callar a tu cordura y emprendes el camino tras caperucita. No es que a tus 17 años aun creas en los cuentos de hadas que tía Hermione solía contarles de niños y que a tu madre tanto le gustaban. Pero debías llamarla de algún modo, jamás has logrado acercarte lo suficiente a ella como para preguntarle su nombre. Jamás has visto más que su capa roja.

Con esos pensamientos te adentras entre los árboles, no sabes adonde ir, caperucita ya se ha perdido en la frondosidad del lugar. Tu instinto de supervivencia comienza a gritarte que salgas de ahí, que des media vuelta, regreses a tu habitación y, si aún no puedes dormir, adelantes tus deberes. Pero tú no puedes hacer eso, si de algo este seguro, de todas las noches en que la has seguido, es que no puedes dejarla. Caperucita está sola.

**Mientas el lobo no esta**

Y la ves, la primera de las flores. Escondida entre la hojarasca típica de la estación otoñal por la que están pasando, un pequeño punto rojo que marca el inicio del camino a seguir.

Comienzas a avanzar, tu experiencia en las noches anteriores es la que te impulsa. Las siluetas que se dibujan a tu alrededor se hacen cada vez menos definidas y más amenazantes a medida que vas avanzando. Puede que ya te estés acostumbrando a esta sensación porque casi no sientes el cosquilleo detrás de tu oreja. Ese que te advierte que no todo va bien, que no todo es lo que parece y que las cosas están más alteradas de lo que logras ver en la superficie.

Aun así lo ignoras, como cada noche, Y sigues tu camino. No es que seas insensato, pero si ya has llegado hasta aquí ¿para qué volver ahora? Quizá no sea el pensamiento más inteligente que hallas tenido, aun así no piensas echarte para atrás.

Interrumpes tus pensamientos y observas mejor a tu alrededor, las pequeñas flores rojas comienzan a tomar más protagonismo en el paisaje, los troncos de los árboles se vuelven más oscuros y comienzan a retorcerse cada vez más a medida que avanzas por el camino marcado por tus guías carmesís.

Ahora que te detienes a pensarlo, es la primera vez que llegas tan lejos, por lo general hasta aquí llegan tus recuerdos a la hora de despertar al día siguiente. Las flores han comenzado a tomar aún más el panorama, según lo que puedes notar gracias a la luz precaria de la luna.

Esto no te gusta, el pinchazo de temor en tu columna vertebral comienza a hacer acto de presencia, estas a punto de mandar todo al demonio cuando la ves. Caperucita, en un claro, rodeada de las pequeñas flores, su cara cubierta por la capucha de su abrigo.

Apuras tu paso y llegas justo al borde del claro. Ahora ella se da vuelta, te da la espalda y concentra toda su atención al único árbol que hay en el centro del descampado. Su madera, grácilmente retorcida, como si de remolino se tratara, parece contar una historia.

Te acercas lentamente, tus ojos en la parte posterior de la cabeza de la niña, te ha costado tanto llegar hasta aquí que no quieres perderla de vista. Su postura parece decaída. Como si de una ceremonia se tratara, alza su mano pálida y acaricia la planta. Puedes leer pena, anhelo y rencor en ese gesto.

Estabas tan perdido en sus movimientos que no has notado cuando te has acercado lo suficiente para ver como una pequeña gota cae de su manga. Pero lo haces, y con asombro notas como cae una más, y otra. Miras hacia abajo y te horrorizas. Sangre. Lo está cubriendo todo. Las pequeñas gotas eran sangre, las pequeñas flores eran sangre. El suelo a tu alrededor está cubierto de ella, su capa está cubierta de ella, te das cuenta de esto último al colocar una mano en su hombro y ahora tus manos están manchadas de sangre.

Ella se da vuelta lentamente y te olvidas de todo lo anterior. Su cara aún está cubierta por su capa pero no sus ojos, aun en las penumbras puedes leerlos y ahí es cuando lo comprendes.

Caperucita ya no está sola.

**¿El lobo esta?**

* * *

**un nuevo oneshot para la lista xD.**

**se que muchos querrán matarme o hacer una observación. soy toda oídos... emmm ojos.**

**hasta la próxima.**


End file.
